A Barton Family Christmas
by Kaychan87
Summary: Christmas Eve at the Barton homestead.


_**A Barton Family Christmas**_

 **Author's Note:** Just a cute,fluffy holiday piece featuring Hawkeye and his family from the MCU. Don't own Marvel or the characters.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve at the Barton homestead. The tree was decorated with a random assortment of ornaments – including several Hawkeye themed ones –and strings of glittery tinsel and popcorn. All of the children's stockings were hung with care, waiting to be filled with little toys and goodies. Laura Barton had finished tucking her three children into their beds and reading them Christmas stories until they were asleep. It hadn't taken them long to fall into a deep sleep; their Christmas Eve had been busier than it had ever been. Much to Mrs. Barton's surprise, the Avengers had shown up to celebrate the holiday with the Bartons. The celebration had been welcomed, especially by the children when they saw the mountain of presents Tony Stark had brought for them. The evening had ended with Clint disappearing and re-emerging dressed as Santa Claus for Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel. The amount of laughter and holiday cheer in her home had made Laura Barton's heart swell with happiness.

"The kids are all fast asleep," Laura said as she walked down the stairs to spend some time with her husband. She found Clint in the living room, still dressed in her Santa costume though the hat and beard were gone.

"Nat and Banner went to bed, too," the former Avenger told his wife. Natasha often spent Christmas with his family; until just recently she had been the only one on the team who knew the Barton family existed. Clint and Natasha were best friends who kept nothing from each other.

Laura smiled at her husband. "I told you there was something going on with them."

"Oh did you now?" Clint asked as he reached for his wife. He pulled her to him easily, revelling in how well Laura fit in his arms. After Sokovia, Clint had walked away from the world of SHIELD and avenging. He'd promised his wife and after what happened to Pietro, he was glad he had. It had been the right time. Clint Barton was happy being a family man who dressed up as Santa Claus. He'd passed the torch on to the next generation of Avengers and he hadn't looked back.

Laura's laughter pulled Clint back to the moment. "Yes, I did."

Clint flashed her a crooked, boyish smile. "I guess you were right then, Mrs. Barton."

"Someone has to be."

More laughter followed and Clint held her a little tighter. "I'm glad it's you. We'd be a mess if it was me."

"So," Laura said, her smile widening while she lightly fingered the shiny black buttons on his Santa suit, "does Santa have anything in his sack for me?"

Clint chuckled, taking Laura's hands in his. "Have you been a good girl this year, Mrs. Barton?"

"Oh, I've tried Santa, but I have this husband who's very troublesome," the brunette replied playfully. "He drives me crazy."

Clint brought his wife's hands up to his lips, brushing soft kisses across her knuckles. "You must be a saint with a husband like that," he told her.

"He hasn't even realized he has me under the mistletoe yet." Laura watched as Clint looked up, surprised he hadn't noticed the mistletoe hanging above them. When their eyes met again, Laura pressed a sweet, chaste kiss against his lips. Clint wrapped an arm around her waist, his other hand going to cup her cheek. "I love you, Clint," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you, Laura," Clint replied and kissed his wife back. Soon her hands were in his hair and they were kissing each other breathless under the mistletoe.

* * *

Clint and Laura woke to the smells of breakfast and the sound of their children's laughter. "What a perfect way to wake up on Christmas morning," Clint murmured. "A beautiful woman in my arms and my kids laughing like a pack of hyenas." Laura laughed and swatted at his bare chest. "I smell food, which worries me."

"It's probably Nat or Dr. Banner," Laura assured him, snuggling closer to her husband.

"Why do you think I'm worried? I'd be less afraid if one of the kids was cooking." He felt his wife swat him again and he kissed the top of her head. "We should get up before our home burns down."

"You're terrible," chuckled Laura.

"I'm adorable," countered Clint as the two of them slid out of bed. Clint watched as his wife slipped into a pair of festive pyjamas. "You sure we have to go down right away?" he inquired, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"The kids will want us down there to open presents," Laura pointed out as she tossed her husband some pyjama pants. Clint caught them and slide them on with a dramatic sigh. "You'll get your present tonight," Laura added before slipping out of their bedroom. Clint was right behind her, pulling her into a kiss before heading down the stairs.

"Morning lovebirds," Natasha drawled when her two friends entered the kitchen holding hands.

"Uncle Bruce made breakfast!" Lila piped up from her spot next to Natasha. Cooper sat across from his sister and Nathaniel's high chair was pulled close to Natasha.

Laura smiled at her daughter then at Bruce. "I can see that. Thank you, Dr. Banner."

Clint raised an eyebrow at Bruce. "Uncle Bruce?"

"It makes her happy," Bruce replied.

"So Lila had something interesting to tell us this morning," Natasha said, glancing from Clint to Laura. "Something she saw last night."

Clint and Laura exchanged a curious look before turning to look at their daughter. "What did you see last night?" asked Laura.

Lila pointed at her mother while looking at her father. "Mom was kissing Santa in the living room last night! Like she kisses you Daddy!" Clint choked on the cup of coffee he had just poured himself and Laura turned bright red. They could not believe they had been caught making out like a couple of teenagers by their young daughter.

Natasha smiled almost wickedly at Laura. "Santa's a good kisser, huh?"

"Hey! Let's go open presents!" Clint almost shouted, distracting his children. The two older ones made a mad dash towards the Christmas tree and all the presents. Laura freed Nathaniel from his high chair and followed, saved from answering Natasha's question.

"You're enjoying this way too much," Clint told Natasha.

The red head just smiled devilishly at her best friend. "Oh, I think Tony's enjoying it more than me," she informed Clint, who groaned and set his coffee cup down. He was going to spend the rest of his Christmas avoiding his phone.

"Hurry up Daddy!" Lila called from the other room.

"Coming!" Clint called back before exiting the kitchen so he could open Christmas presents with his family.


End file.
